littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger15
is the 15th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 64th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary It is Mother's Day at Nagareboshi Academy and Chris's mother become the target of Gothic. Meanwhile, Tsubaki attempts to figure out why his younger brother Marques has become hostile. Synopsis Nagareboshi Academy prepares for Mother's Day, in which the students' mothers are invited on campus, with Chris eager to see both his parents and his younger siblings so he can invited Tsubaki and his friends to Morning Star Cafe runs by his family to given them a try for his new recipe. To his shock, however, Chris finds that Marques seems to show little interest in the school and is acting coldly towards Tsubaki and her friends. When Chris scolds him for being rude to Tsubaki and friends, Marques lashes out at his and runs off, with Nagisa theorising that he may be lonely due to living apart from his big brother. Ray manages to catch up to Marques and assure him that Chris still cares about him dearly, allowing the siblings to make the new recipes for Tsubaki. Just then, Gothic and Thrash appear and target Chris's mother Zadina to create a tortoise Fukisokusha, Rainy Turtloid. Finding a handmade lion statue that his siblings had made for him, Chris finds the aura to stand up and combined Time Hammer and Black Coral Artisan Coords to execute Clockwork Swining Hammer and knock out Turtloid, allowing to them to defeat it. Soon, Turtloid has been enlarged to attacks the academy in attempt to kill off Chris' family, but Time wrestled with him. MetaStar Robots combines into RyuseiOh and finds out about his weakness before Turtloid throws the rainy ball on it. Finding his struggle to save his family, Chris uses RyuseiOh's Time Super Swing on Turtloid before defeated him again. Determined to do his best with his family's support, Chris gives his mother a rose made of cinnamon rolls and Zadina said that Chris has switched from artisan class to cooking class to ensure his dream to works at the cafe. Meanwhile, Tsubaki placed the flower bouquet on her mother's picture, wishing her a happy mother's day. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Clockworks Body Attack **Clockwork Swinging Hammer *Chris's parents and siblings appear for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Thrash *Gothic *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Rainy Turtloid Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Kazushi Kurowaki *Zadina Kurowaki *Kurowaki Siblings Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Sweet Soiree Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Saffron Bloom Painter and Mint Cream Medic. **'Disguise Coord used': Cafe Maid. *Chris's theme song, Bon Appetit Smile, was played during the episode for the second time. *Gothic's mask is removed as of this episode during the opening. *This episode celebrating Mother's Day. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime Category:Mother's Day episodes